Go Ahead! The Bonds of the Creation Rider
Go Ahead! The Bonds of the Creation Rider is the twentieth episode of Kamen Rider Deku. It features the debuts of the new secondary villains for the show: the Eight Bullets, who are members of the Shie Hassaikai organization. Synopsis After managing to defeat the Fear Jawligator with the help of Kamen Rider Creaty, the Riders finally learned about her identity as Momo Yaoyorozu. But suddenly, the Jawligator is revived once again, in order to fight against our heroes. With the Riders joining Creaty in her battle, she began seeing once again the teamwork between her and her friends. With the power of teamwork and helping each other, will they defeat the kaijin for once and for all? Plot To be added Cast * : Daiki Yamashita (Voice) * : Nobuhiko Okamoto (Voice) * : Ayane Sakura (Voice) * : Kaito Ishikawa (Voice) * : Yūki Kaji (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Toshiki Masuda (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * Hero Driver, QuirkChangers: (Voice) * : Marina Inoue (Voice) * : Kei Shindō (Voice) * : Tasuku Hatanaka (Voice) * : Ryō Hirohashi (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Eri Kitamura (Voice) * : Kaori Nazuka (Voice) * : Kosuke Kuwano (Voice) * : Tōru Nara (Voice) * : Kosuke Miyoshi (Voice) * : Masakazu Nishida (Voice) *Kai Chisaki/Overhaul : Kenjiro Tsuda (Voice) *Mimic : Yasuhiro Mamiya (Voice) *Hari Kurono/Chronostasis : Takumi Asahina (Voice) * Shin Nemoto : Takayuki Masuda (Voice) * Rikiya Katsukame : Hiroaki Okuda (Voice) * Toya Setsuno : KENN (Voice) * Yu Hojo : Kenichirou Matsuda (Voice) * Soramitsu Tabe : Kengo Tsuji (Voice) * Hekiji Tengai : Jun Miyamoto (Voice) * Kendo Rappa : Shouhei Kajikawa (Voice) * Deidoro Sakaki : Kouji Takahashi (Voice) * Kamen Rider Deku: (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider Uravity, Kamen Rider Creaty: (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi) * Kamen Rider Ingenium: (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun) * Kamen Rider Froppy: (内川 仁朗 Uchikawa Jirō) * Kamen Rider Riot: (岡田 和也 Okada Kazuya) QuirkChangers * QuirkChangers Used: ** Deku *** Explosion, Super One For All ** Uravity *** Dragon ** Ingenium *** Engine ** Froppy *** Frog ** Riot *** Hardening ** Creaty *** Creation * Form(s) used: ** Deku *** Explosive Hero, Super One For All ** Uravity *** Dragoon Hero ** Ingenium *** n/a ** Froppy *** n/a ** Riot *** n/a ** Creaty *** n/a Errors To be added Notes * As part of , this episode aired alongside episode 43, . *'Closing Screen QuirkChangers:' **Kamen Rider: Creaty **QuirkChangers ***Creaty: Creation *'Count at episode end' **'QuirkChangers in Deku's possession': One For All, Explosion, Axe, Big Fist, Foldabody, Super One For All **'QuirkChangers in Kacchan's possession': Explosion **'QuirkChangers in Uravity's possession': Zero Gravity, Dragon **'QuirkChangers in Shoto's possession': Half-Cold, Half-Hot **'QuirkChangers in Ingenium's possession': Engine **'QuirkChangers in Froppy's possession': Frog **'QuirkChangers in Volts's possession': Elecrification **'QuirkChangers in Creaty's possession': Creation **'QuirkChangers in unknown possession': Darkness * The episode aired one day after the fifteenth episode of the 4th season of My Hero Academia (the series that Kamen Rider Deku is based on), Smoldering Flames.